


Love is Blue

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Valentine, AkaKuro White Day, Drama, M/M, Rakuzan Kuroko Tetsuya, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story of Rhapsody in Blue. Love is in the air at Rakuzan High School. Or, in other words, Valentine Day has come. Since Akashi Seijuro doesn't like sweets, Kuroko Tetsuya knows better than to give Seijuro chocolate. He gives tofu soup instead. And what will Seijuro give him in return at White Day?  Slash. Akashi Seijuro/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basketball. I do not make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains a spoiler for Kuroko no Basketball. Also, there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't edited yet. You've been warned.

 

**Love is Blue**

 

Chapter I

 

"All of you can go home now," said Akashi Seijuro. "Thank you for your hard work."

"Yosh!" members of the basketball club replied.

Mibuchi Reo looked at the captain of Rakuzan basketball team. Akashi really changed now. In fact, the change happened during the Winter Cup final match against Seirin High School. When they were about to lose and Akashi nearly lost control of himself, Tetsuya Kuroko with a few words managed to calm Akashi. The change in the personality was so great that it felt like this Akashi was a different person.

Akashi used to be so cold and firm. He put victory above anything. He also considered the entire club members, with the exception of Kuroko, as his pawn to achieve victory. But he now turned friendly though remained firm for the good of the club. And the cold aura that always surrounded him also vanished.

And since then, Akashi's popularity soared sharply. Ever since he entered Rakuzan, Akashi was already popular that he was elected as student council president even though he was only a freshman but now his popularity increased greatly. Moreover, since the change, the barrier between Akashi and other students seemed to vanish. They used to admire and fear him.

"Mibuchi-senpai?" a flat voice interrupted his reverie.

"Te-chan, you scared me!" Reo complained. Although it had been almost a year, Kuroko's habit to show up unexpectedly always shocked him.

"Mibuchi-senpai is daydreaming," Kuroko stated.

Reo looked around him. Well, the gym was almost empty. Other members of basketball clubs had gone to change their clothes. Even Nebuya Eikichi and Hayama Kotaro had disappeared. What the heck, why they went ahead without telling him?

"Why are you still here, Te-chan?" Reo asked curiously even though he already knew the answer.

"Seijuro-kun still wants to practice so I'll stay with him," Kuroko replied.

The answer was as expected. Kuroko and Akashi were inseparable. Akashi was captain of the basketball club so Kuroko had to be a vice-captain. Akashi became student council president so he pointed Kuroko as treasurer of student council. They were also a classmate and a roommate in the dorm. Where there was Akashi there must Kuroko around and vice versa.

Reo was convinced that their relationship was more than just good friends. They acted like lover. But of course Reo never said it aloud. And both Akashi and Kuroko also never said anything.

"Then, I'm going to changing room." Reo replied. He had walked a few steps when suddenly he remembered something. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot."

"What is it, Mibuchi-senpai?" Kuroko asked. His expression was flat as usual.

"I just remembered that next week is Valentine's Day," said Reo. He only said that to see Kuroko's respond because he was curious about Kuroko's answer.

"What is it about Valentine's Day?"

"Huh?" Reo was confused. "Don't you celebrate Valentine's Day?"

"I think it's just the same as any other ordinary day."

Reo stared at Kuroko. "Do you mean that you have no plan?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Kuroko replied bluntly.

There was a pause.

"Does Mibuchi-senpai know good restaurants that serve tofu in Kyoto?" Kuroko suddenly asked.

This time, Reo cheered silently. All basketball club's member knew that Akashi's favourite food was tofu soup. They also knew that Akashi did not like sweets. And throughout Japan, the best tofu existed in Kyoto. Instead of chocolate, it was better if Kuroko gave yudofu to Akashi.

"Shoraian in Arashiyama," he answered as fast as lightning. "They have the best tofu in Kyoto. "

Kuroko nodded. "All right. Thank you for the information, Mibuchi-senpai. "

"You're welcome, Te-chan." Reo could not help but smiled. Wait a minute. Arashiyama? Oh no, he had suggested the wrong place. "Te-chan!" he cried frantically. "I was wrong! Tofu in Okutan near Kiyomizudera is better than Shoraian. So you better go to Okutan!"

"Okutan?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes! Reo said quickly. "Go to Okutan! You will not regret it. Tofu there is really good. "

Unfortunately with Kuroko's flat face, Reo was unable to guess what he was thinking.

"All right," said Kuroko flatly.

Reo could only hope that that Kuroko followed his word. He did not want to be blamed if Akashi and Kuroko broke their relationship.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Valentine's Day finally arrived. Women gave men chocolate during Valentine in Japan. This custom was started by a chocolate company about fifty years ago. Since then it had become a huge commercial event throughout Japan.

There were mainly two types of chocolate. Chocolate that woman gave to someone she really like or love was called honmei choco. Another type was chocolate that was given without any romantic feelings attached. This type of chocolate was called giri choco. The literal translation was obligatory chocolate and it was true that this chocolate was given out of a feeling of obligation. Women usually gave it to classmates, co-workers, bosses, teachers, or clients that they were not romantically interested in.

For Tetsuya himself, Valentine's Day was the same as any other ordinary day. The only difference was the chocolate alone and because Seijuro did not like sweets, Tetsuya knew better than to give chocolate to Seijuro.

Tetsuya glanced at Seijuro's desk. It was filled with piles of wrapped chocolates in a variety of colours. Not just his desk, even Seijuro's shoe locker was also filled with chocolate. Not at all surprising considering Seijuro was the most popular student in the school. Some of the girl gave chocolates quietly, some left with a shy smile and a red face and some even asked Seijuro to meet privately to express their feelings. The gossip even said that Seijuro already rejected three female students who expressed love even before the day's lesson began.

The classroom's door opened and Seijuro stepped inside. He walked up to his seat and sat down immediately.

"A few students came to give chocolate for you, Seijuro-kun," Tetsuya told him. "Because Seijuro-kun wasn't here, they put their chocolate on your desk."

Seijuro smiled briefly. "Thank you, Tetsuya." He then put all the chocolate over the kitchen into a large cloth bag.

"What will you do with the chocolate, Seijuro-kun?"

"I will give it to Nebuya-senpai and members of the basketball club."

Ah, yes. Tetsuya was certain that Nebuya woud eat all the chocolates happily. Back on their Teiko days, Seijuro usually gave his chocolate to Murasakibara.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

All members of the basketball club were stunned when Akashi entered with four large bags containing chocolate. He put those bags on the then went to talk with coach Shirogane.

"Woah! That is a lot of chocolate," said Hayama, amazed. "I have never seen so much chocolate."

Nebuya stared at those chocolates with dreamy eyes.

"Of course," said Reo while looking for Kuroko. Where was him? "Akashi is that popular."

"I heard there was even a second and a third year student who confessed to Akashi," Hayama commented.

"Really? Reo asked.

Nebuya whistled.

"Yes. In fact, one of my classmates also confessed to Akashi during lunch," said Hayama again.

"Then what happened?" Reo demanded.

"She's rejected. Though she's beautiful, you know, "complained Hayama. "If that girl confessed to me, I would become her boyfriend gladly."

"You're going to accept her confession only because she's pretty?" Reo asked, annoyed.

"Yes, of course," said Hayama easily.

"I didn't know you're that shallow. You date someone not only because of her appearance. You have to consider her personality and her traits too." Reo advised.

"Oh, is that so Reo-nee?" Hayama asked innocently.

Reo rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Basketball practice is about to begin."

"Argh!"

"Te-chan! Stop appearing from out of nowhere!"

"Since when are you here?"

"I have been here from the beginning," Kuroko replied easily.

"You're lying." Reo insisted.

"I've just arrived," Kuroko admitted without feeling guilty at all. Reo had known that Kuroko had some mischievous streak even though his face stayed blank most of the time.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

After basketball practice ended, Akashi suddenly gave a shocking announcement. "These chocolates are for you," he said, addressing the members of basketball club. "I don't like sweets so you can have these."

The members stared at each other.

"Really, Akashi?" Nebuya asked happily. He was the first to speak.

Akashi nodded.

"Yosh!"

"Thank you for your hard work today," Akashi said.

Everyone then scrambled to get the chocolate. Judging from the quantity, each of them could get two or three chocolates.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

"Seijuro-kun?" Tetsuya asked that night. They were currently in their bedroom. They had done their homework so they could relax now.

Seijuro looked up from the book he was reading. "What is it, Tetsuya?"

"Do you have a plan for tomorrow Seijuro-kun?"

"No," Seijuro replied. "Does Tetsuya want to take a walk around Kyoto?"

"I want to go to Kiyomizu-dera," Tetsuya said. Incidentally, 15th February fell on Saturday so they could go sightseeing.

"Alright. We can go to Kiyomizudera after basketball practice tomorrow. "

Tetsuya smiled. "Thank you, Seijuro-kun."

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The next day, after they finished basketball practice, they went to Kiyomizudera by bus. Kiyomizudera (清水寺, literally "Pure Water Temple") was one of the most celebrated temples of Japan. It was founded in 780 on the site of the Otowa Waterfall in the wooded hills east of Kyoto, and derived its name from the fall's pure waters.

Kiyomizudera was best known for its wooden stage that jutted out from its main hall, 13 meters above the hillside below. The stage afforded visitors a nice view of the numerous cherry and maple trees below that erupted in a sea of color in spring and fall, as well as of the city of Kyoto in the distance. The main hall, which together with the stage was built without the use of nails, housed the temple's primary object of worship, a small statue of the eleven faced, thousand armed Kannon.

Behind Kiyomizudera's main hall stood Jishu Shrine, a shrine dedicated to the deity of love and matchmaking. In front of the shrine were two stones, placed 18 meters apart. Successfully finding your way from one to the other with your eyes closed was said to bring luck in finding love. You could also have someone guide you from one stone to the other, but that was interpreted to mean that an intermediary would be needed in your love life as well.

And because yesterday was Valentine day, many tried their luck walking with their eyes closed. Some were successful but most walked away aimlessly.

"Do you want to stand in line, too?" a young girl asked Seijuro. Apparently, she thought that Seijuro wanted to get in the queue of visitors who wanted to walk from one stone to another.

"No," replied Seijuro.

The girl nodded and then entered into the queue.

"Come on, Tetsuya."

They walked away. Tetsuya was still amused by the event that he could not contain himself. "Does Seijuro-kun want to try that?"

"No." Seijuro stared at him. "As long as I have Tetsuya, I'll be fine." He sighed. "In any situation, you've never once lost hope. Even when I myself chose to surrender to pressure and let him take over. "

"Seijuro-kun ..."

Seijuro smiled at him. "I am here now because of Tetsuya."

Tetsuya did not know what to say.

Seijuro grabbed his hand. "Let's go, Tetsuya."

They walked down the stairs to Otowa Waterfall. It was located at the base of Kiyomizudera's main hall. Its waters were divided into three separate streams, and visitors used cups attached to long poles to drink from them. Each stream's water was said to have a different benefit, namely to cause longevity, success at school and a fortunate love life. However, drinking from all three streams was considered greedy.

"Do you want to drink the water?"

Tetsuya glanced at the long queue there. "No," he replied. "Let's go to dinner, Seijuro-kun. I'm hungry."

Red eyes studied him for a moment. "You're never excited about dinner."

"Come on, Seijuro-kun. It's my treat this time."

Ignoring Seijuro's questioning look, Tetsuya dragged him to Okutan, a tofu restaurant that was founded in 1635. Founded as a vegetarian restaurant serving Buddhist monks, Okutan served just two things: a tofu set meal (yudofu) and a traditional tofu set meal.

"We're here, Seijuro-kun," said Tetsuya.

Seijuro looked at the typical Japanese old building in front of them.

"Come on," urged Tetsuya.

They were welcomed by a waitress.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I already have reservation for two people," said Tetsuya.

The waitress checked the guest book to confirm his words. "This way," she led them.

After putting their shoes away at the entrance, they were led through the garden into a spacious tatami room. The huge windows let in plenty of natural light and took in the garden in plain view. Hot tea was promptly served, Tetsuya was thankful for that.

"What is the occasion, Tetsuya?" Seijuro asked.

"Seijuro-kun likes to eat tofu soup and does not like sweets. So I thought to bring Seijuro-kun here," said Tetsuya frankly.

Seijuro was stunned before he smiled warmly. "Tetsuya always manages to surprise me."

And Seijuro kept staring at him intensely until Tetsuya was uncomfortable. Was there something on his face?

Because of that, he was glad when the waitress came with their food. The first dish was black sesame tofu served with a dab of fresh wasabi and light soy sauce. This actually wasn't tofu, but a look-alike made from sesame seeds and water, then thickened with potato or kuzu starch. The second dish was skewered firm tofu grilled with miso. The miso glaze was sweet and salty with an evident hint of citron. Next was vegetable tempura and grated mountain yam.

The main course of the meal, of course, was more tofu. Tetsuya had ordered yudofu for both of them, which was silky soft. The broth in which the tofu was cooked was unflavoured other than the single piece of kelp at the bottom of the pot, so the natural taste of the tofu was preserved.

"This is very good," murmured Seijuro after swallowing a mouthful.

Tetsuya was relieved. At first he was a little anxious if Seijuro didn't like the food here.

"I asked Mibuchi-senpai about good restaurant in Kyoto," Tetsuya explained. "At first he said Shoraian in Arashiyama then suddenly he changed his mind and insisted on telling me to come here."

"Arashiyama?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"I never thought that Mibuchi-senpai believe in these things."

"What do you mean, Seijuro-kun? Tetsuya asked in confusion.

"There is a myth circulating that a couple who go to Arashiyama will break up." Seijuro explained.

"Ah." That really explained everything.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

After dinner, they chose to return to Rakuzan dorm. The moment the door was closed, Seijuro was upon him, kissing him deep and heady and focused.

"Seijuro-kun?" Tetsuya whispered, pulling away breathlessly.

Seijuro smirked and kissed him again. "Thank you, Tetsuya. For everything."

"I didn't do anything," argued Tetsuya.

"I'm very grateful that you're still here. Even after what I've done to you, you never give up or think of leaving."

"We have discussed this, Seijuro-kun." Tetsuya sighed. He understood the intense pressure from his father had made Seijuro become so stressed and depressed to create multiple personalities. "Seijuro-kun is Seijuro-kun. There is no difference. And Seijuro-kun isn't alone. Our friends and I are always here."

Seijuro gently pushed him onto his bed and bent so close that he was almost on top of him. Tetsuya could swear he felt Seijuro's heart thumping madly.

There was silence for a few moments until Seijuro broke it. "Tetsuya is wonderful," Seijuro breathed. "You really are perfect for me."

 

****

** **

Kiyomizudera during fall illuminations (courtesy of Japan-guide.com)

 

** Author's Note: **

 

Hi everyone! Thank you for reading and please review. The trip to Kiyomizudera is based on my own trip. Shoraian and Okutan do exist.

 

 


End file.
